My Fault, I'm Sorry
by gonelikeme
Summary: "It's all my fault this quest failed, we started with four, one's gone, one's dying right next to me, and Percy and I are dead on our feet." Alex x OC, Percabeth.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Alex fired a shot towards the giant eye coming out of the sea in front of them before he vaulted over a large tentacle lying on the deck.

"Alex, duck !", shouted Percy from the helm. Alex, fortunatly for his head, did duck just before a ten foot wide octopus arm sailed over his head.

Alex kept running, trying to get to _her,_ the one who had, along with Percy, had his back since the beginning of this quest. The one who Alex was pretty sure he had some feelings for, maybe even love. He shouted back to Percy, "Can't you get this thing out of here ? You're the bloody son of the _sea god, _We're at sea !"

"I'll try !", answered Percy. His face scrunched, concentrating, before he raised his hand in front of him. Two giant hands made out of hardened water rose out of twin whirlpools on each side of the ship. They ripped the tentacles off the large wooden ship, copying Percy's movements. They then headed for the eye, the monsters weak spot.

Ten seconds later, a large pile of seaweed was floating across the ocean.

Alex glanced back at Percy, who was drenched in sweat, aparently his powers over liquid didn't extend to sweat, and looked very pale. Percy nodded towards their fallen questmate, at which point Alex dashed towards her.

Kneeling down next to her, Alex inspected her injuries. She looked bad, she had a large gash in her stomach, a cut on her head and her leg looked broken. Alex turned around to tell Percy to get somenectar, only to see that Percy had collapsed. The ship was now swaying violently off course and Alex was no sailor.

Suddenly, Alex felt exhausted, the exploits of the last few days finally getting to him, and he collapsed. His last conscious thought was,

_It's all my fault this quest failed, we started with four, one's gone, one's dying right next to me and me and Percy are dead on our feet. I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi ! How was the first chapter ? I hope you enjoyed it !<strong>

**I can't decide who Alex's parent should be, I've been thinking maybe Artemis, since Alex will be using a gun, ranged weapons n'all. Tell me in a review ! I've also been thinking about the girl's parent (I'll probably go with Demeter but suggestions are welcome). **

**I'll only update after I get six reviews, so that will give you some incentive. Love you all,**

**-The First Gatekeeper, Gatekeeper for short. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Alex was on holiday, it was his summer break, the beginning of it, and he was bored. The Pleasures and him had come to New York for their vacation. People would usually go to Miami and such, but the Pleasures weren't exactly your usual family.

Alex walked down a busy street near their hotel, wary of the people around him. He had learned, over the years, never to trust crowds. There was to much chance for an assassin or even pickpocket to move in.

Alex's day went out of control when he saw a young black haired man being chased by a security guard, possibly one from the local stores.

Alex, being a good citizen, sprinted towards the young man, hoping to catch him. What he didn't expect was to see a long bronze in the guy's hand.

Alex took a good look at him. He looked around eighteen, tall and well built. He had dark, windblown hair and sea green eyes. He wore a bright orange t-shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD printed on the front.

Alex threw himself at the boy's waist, bringing both of them to the ground. They fell heavily. Alex got up first, ignoring the pain in his side. The young man across from him looked fine apart from the fact his t-shirt had been ripped in the fall. He looked wary.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told Alex, glancing back at the guard.

"The sword in your hand says differently."

"Wait, you can see it?" Alex nodded. The black haired man sighed before clicking his fingers. "This isn't a sword, it's a baseball bat."

Alex looked at the sword in the boy's hand. It started flicking from being a sword to being a bat to being a sword... Alex shook his head and looked back at it. It was definetly a sword. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" the boy glanced nervously at the security guard, who was now walking towards them. All the people around them seemed ignorant to their scuffle.

"Your sword was a baseball bat, then a sword again," Alex felt a bit overwhelmed.

The boy with the sea green eyes swore in a language Alex didn't understand, greek maybe, before saying,"Follow me."

"Why should I?"

"If you want to know why my sword just did that, follow me," the boy insisted.

Curiousity, one of the things that had made Alex so useful to MI6, won out. "Fine."

The young man nodded, walked to the curb and hailed a taxi. "Get in."

Alex looked at the car suspiciously before getting in. It looked completely normal. As he got in, Alex looked back. He saw the large man from earlier running. He really was a big guy, being about seven feet tall and made of muscle.

"3.141 Farm Road, Long Island, please," the boy quickly got in next to Alex. "Fast."

As the taxi sped down the road, Alex glanced back at the giant of a man. He looked furious.

The boy next to the ex-teenage spy spoke. "I'm sorry about all of this, I'm Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter! Hoped you liked it ! I still can't decide on the girls's name, something related to agriculture or gardening would be great!<strong>

**I am probably doing this a bit early, but I might not ever get six reviews so oh well enjoy this one!**

**Love you all,**

**-Gatekeeper**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guy, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been kinda busy with rugby. I'm English but I live in France and I play for a small team which is actually pretty good. We're unbeaten since december and coming up soon are the Aquitaine finals. So... Sorry.**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed, put this story on alert or favourited it. It gives me a warm feeling inside. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Percy was having a bad day.

First, he had been ambushed by a squad of empousai, the chased by a pack of hellhounds through Central Park, _then_ attacked by a giant and, to put the cherry on top, whilst being chased by the giant, he had been tackled by a fifteen year old demi-god. Or at least, Percy was pretty sure he was a demi-god. If he was a clear-sighted mortal, be would have seen straight through the Mist, the sword wouldn't have flickered. And if was a true mortal, then he would have seen a baseball bat.

After pulling the boy in to a taxi cab, directed towards Camp, Percy introduced himself, "I'm sorry about all of this, I'm Percy Jackson." He held out a hand.

The boy took it, "John, John Beckett." He spoke with a British accent, which troubled Percy. Were there any european half-bloods? How much power did the gods have 'over the pond'?

"That's cool" said Percy, trying make the blonde-haired boy feel more comfortable.

John shrugged. "It's just a name, there's nothing special about it." John, to Percy's ears, sounded like he had, like Percy, been called names at school and had told himself that.

"Yeah well..." Percy felt uncomfortable. "It's better than mine, my real name's Perseus."

John smirked slightly, which made Percy feel good. " Yeah, Perseus isn't great, is it?"

Percy laughed. "Thankfully, Percy's okay."

Then John turned cold. "I'm sorry Percy, but if you don't tell me where we're going, I'm getting out of this car."

Percy felt uncomfortable again. John stare was cold, caculating. " Listen, I'm really not the best person to explain. We should really wait until we ge-"

"Percy..."

"Okay wait." Percy relented. "We're going to a place called Camp Half-Blood, on Long Island."

"I'm sorry my American geography isn't great..."

"Next to Manhatten." Percy reassured him. He felt good teaching somebody else something. Annabeth probably felt like that all the time.

"Okay." The rest of the trip was silent , Percy tried to talk but just sort of... didn't. Maybe John was a son of Apollo, or another god related with sound. Or maybe Percy was just too chicken. The fifteen year old was scary. Not _'Nico-and-skeletons' _scary, more sort of _'I'm-figuring -out-the-best-and-easiest-way-to-kill-you' _scary. Maybe he was a child of Athena, Percy _knew_ Annabeth did that.

They finally arrived at Half-Blood Hill. Their driver spoke up, "'ain't nothing here kid, part from some strawberry fields down the road."

"That's fine." replied Percy. He got out of the taxi, making sure that John followed him, and handed the driver their fare. "Thanks."

The cabbie nodded before driving back down the road. John and Percy climbed the Hill, Percy a few steps ahead of John. When Percy saw his home, he held his arms out in front of him in a here-it-is gesture. He spoke to John, "Welcome to Camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. Next chapter, I'll be introducing Alex to Camp, in his POV not Percy's. And we'll be meeting Rosalie *still haven't found a last name help!*.<strong>

**A surname to do with farming or gardening would be great if not, I'll probably go with 'Northe'.**

**Review,**

**-Gatekeeper.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Second chapter in a day, not bad. It seems I'm doing this a lot, I'll do longer single chapters more (I hope!).**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Alex, to put it simply, was confused.

Percy, if that was really his name, was crazy.

Maybe the guy who had been chasing him earlier was a guard from the mental asylum where he was held.

In any case, Percy was hold his hands out in front of him, showing Alex absolutely nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Alex could see some strawberry fields a few hundred feet away. This was exactly why he didn't give people his real name the first time he met them. They sometimes turned out to be lunatics.

Alex held his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture. "Listen, Percy. There's nothing there."

Percy was standing a few steps ahead of Alex. Far enough that, if needed, Alex could outrun Percy down the hill.A look of comprehension dawned on the lunatic's face. "Come a few steps forward, John."

Alex obeyed, hoping Percy didn't pull out a knife. "Percy, there's nothing the- Wow."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

What Alex could see of Camp was amazing. Alex picked out some, maybe greek style, pavillions, a sort of arena and thirty or so cabins, like you'd find in any other American camp, except each one looked different. One was a horrible dark red, another shone as bright as the sun. He followed Percy down the hill to a large house near some volleyball courts. The ex-spy noticed some blonde kids around his age playing there. He almost sighed, it'd been a while since he'd done that.

Not that he hadn't tried socialising at his school, he had just stayed quiet though. He found making friends pointless. He'd had friends, well two. One had been killed in Egypt, the other cruely ripped away, left back in England. He missed Tom, sure they chatted on the phone, but they couldn't play pranks or anything like thay used to. They just talked, which got kind of boring when you ran out things talk about. And Jack, well...

A wave of sadness hit Alex. _Red hair...explosion...grief...Julius Grief...shooting himself..._

Alex shook his head. No, better to focus on the here and now like- he tried to grab Percy. Unfortunatly, the green-eyed boy reacted with surprising speed, darting out of Alex's reach. From his wide eyes it was clear he hadn't been expecting it. "Listen Percy, I want the truth, now."

Four people, who had been sitting at a table on the porch of the house, stood up and rushed towards them. Percy glanced at them. Alex profited from Percy's distraction by pulling a small blade, which he kept for occaisions just like this, out of his pocket and pinning it to Percy's throat.

Alex spoke to the other people, "Take another step and Percy here gets his throat cut."

It was only then that Alex noticed that not all of the people in front of him were fully human. One man had a human torso placed upon a horse's body, whilst another had furry goat legs, with hooves as feet. The other two people with them were a distincly disheveld pudgy dark-haired man and a rather pretty girl Alex's age with hazel hair and forest green eyes.

By then, the people who had been hapily playing now fixed cold stares at Alex. One of them shouted, "Hey, let Percy go, what'd he do to you?" They were only stopped by the knife at Percy's neck.

They were shushed by a wave of the half-horse's, Alex remembered people called them centaurs, hand. Instead of speaking to Alex, he spoke to Percy, "Who's this, Percy?"

Percy swallowed, obviously having a knife at your throat wasn't great. "I'm pretty sure he's a half-blood, Chiron. His name's John Beckett. He's English an-"

"His name's not John Beckett" said the pudgy man. He tutted. "Typical cocky half-bloods, think they can lie to anyone. I _am _a god, after all."

"Perrcy" the, Alex remembered calling them satyrs in class, bleated. "Are you okay?"

Alex felt Percy shrug. "I'm fine. What I want to know is, what's your real name, John?"

"That can wait. What's a half-blood? Tell me!" Alex felt like he was back in that fish tank over a year ago with the portuguese Man o' War. Each golden haired child, who now held bows, was a tentacle. The memories got too much.

Chiron, as Percy had called him, spoke to Alex, "Child, a half-blood is someone who is half-god. The son or daughter of a Ancient Greek god. The young man you're holding is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He's a hero, please let him go."

The circle around Alex grew smaller, the memories hitting him harder. _Lack of air...tentacles everywhere...rubbing the cream on the metal rods of the aquarium..._

"What about the guy next to you, he doesn't exactly look like godly materiel. Didn't he just say he was a god?" Alex accused.

A blonde haired girl ran to Chiron's side. "Percy!" She looked at Alex. "Let him go!"

"Annabeth!" Percy said. "It's alright, he's just spooked." Alex was impressed by Percy's calm state, he doubted he'd be as calm in Percy's situation.

Meanwhile, the pudgy man muttered to himself, "'Not godly materiel', eh? I'll show him 'not godly materiel'!" He raised a hand, and a thick vine stem shot out of the ground underneath Alex, propelling him in the air.

Percy escaped Alex's grasp as the ex-spy flew almost sixty feet in the air. _The cream eating through the metal..._

As Alex started his descent, a part of his brain remembered learning that an fall from over sixty feet was deadly. He never thought he die like this, shot into the air by a giant grape vine. Vaguely, he registered the green-eyed girl from earlier raise her hands, think plant stems shooting out of the ground, rising twenty feet in the air towards Alex.

They barely slowed his descent. Alex bumped into an exceptionally thick one, which slowed him down even more, before he started free-falling towards the ground. Alex noticed Percy running towards where he was going to land. Just as Alex was about to land, Percy threw himself between the blonde and the ground. Alex bounced off Percy, flying backwards and hitting his head on a stone poking out of the ground. Percy lay next to him, seemingly not to have taken to much damage. Alex felt blood soak his hair red and gave a weak smile, "Alex Rider."

All he saw after was darkness.

_The glass shattering and being hit by gallons of water..._

* * *

><p><strong>That's probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Around 1300 words, not bad, eh?<strong>

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Until next time, **

**-Gatekeeper**


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapter!**

**I know you're all thinking: _Already! After he didn't update for weeks, no way! _But it's true and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

During his unconsiousnous, Alex was vaguely aware at certain moments. For example, he knew that Percy had been to visit a couple of times, with the girl named Annabeth and that girl who had made the stems fly out of the ground had visited even more.

She had been feeding him some sort of amber liquid that tasted, strangely, like coke mixed with grenadine sirop and a solid food he was sure he heard her calling 'ambrosia'. He deduced that it was some kind of medicine, a painkiller of sorts, because after each time he drank or ate any he felt better. Unfortunatly, she only gave it to him in small portions, for whatever reason.

He remembered Percy saying, "Alex Rider? That's your name, right?" Percy probably smiled, Alex had his eyes closed at the time. "I just want you to know that I don't hold waht you did against you. What I do hold against you is that you didn't tell me your name until I risked my life for you! You should see the bruises!

"Anyway" he sighed. "I hope you wake up soon, I'd love to hang out with you."

And with that, he left.

Sometime afterwards, a day, an hour maybe, the hazel-haired girl had come to give him his fix of drugs, or whatever they were. She had started talking. "I guess it's kinda stupid that I'm looking after you so much and you don't even know my name. It's Rosalie. Rosalie Northe. But everyone calls me Rose. Not that you'll remember when you wake up. I'm a daughter of Demeter, the goddess of argriculture and gardening, stuff like that. Me and Percy saved you from being locked in a cell. Trust me, Annabeth would have _loved_ to see you in a cell right now. You did try to kill her boyfriend, after all. Percy used the excuse that he hadn't exactly told you everything, which spooked you and I backed him up. Consider yourself lucky."

_Ah,_ Alex thought to himself, _that's the reason I'm not locked up right now. _He mentally snorted. _Not like I could go anywhere._

* * *

><p>A few days later, the ex-spy fully woke up. Suprisingly, for once, nobody was there. He stood on unsteady feet, glancing around the room. He walked straight out the door, just like that.<p>

Of course, nothing's that simple. As soon as he stepped out the door, a boy slightly younger than him, dressed in what Alex assumed to be the latest designer clothes, screamed like seven year old girl.

"Whoa, whoa." said Alex. "I don't want to hurt you, I'm not escaping or anything. I just want to speak to uhhhh... Chiron."

The screaming boy had, by then, attracted quite a crowd which, thankfully, included Chiron. "Shush, James. I don't think Alex here is trying to escape. Your name is Alex, is it not?"

The English boy nodded. "I'm Alex Rider."

Rosalie arrived. "Alex! What are you doing out of bed?"

He shrugged. "I feel fine." At everyone's hostile looks, he added, "I'm really sorry about yesterday, it's just I've been kidnapped before and well, last time, my guardian was killed." _Car blowing up..._

Tears threatened to fill Alex's eyes, but he forced them back. It wouldn't do for him to break down in front of some strangers.

"Alex," Rosalie spoke softly. "It's been almost a week since it happened."

His eyes widened. "I really need to call my foster family."

"Don't worry, we already called, which is pretty risky for demigods, since using a phone is like shouting out, 'I'm a demigod! Come eat me!'" Rose explained.

Two boys who looked very similar stood to the side. One sighed, "So many prank calls, gone."

The other nodded sadly, "Sucks to be a half-blood, bro."

Ignoring the boys, Alex questioned Rosalie. "And how did you get their number?"

Rose had the good grace to look ashamed, "I went through your wallet when you where out of it."

Alex shrugged, probably surprising the half-bloods. "It's better than having them worry. Thanks."

The daugter of Demeter blushed. "No problem."

"No really, I appreaciate it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this _touching_ moment, but I have better things to do than listen to you fawning over each other," said the ever charming pudgy man. "Come on, Chiron, we have a pinochle game to get back to."

The centaur sighed. "Sorry Mr. D, I believe I have some explaining to do to young Alex. Perhaps, Rosalie would take my place?"

He gave her an almost pleading look, to which she responded with a _'d__o-I-really-have-to-?' _look before finally giving in.

As they walked off and the crowd dispersed, Chiron turned to Alex. "So, this is Camp Half-Blood. We call the house that you have been in the past week The Big House."

Alex snorted. "The name's inspired."

Chiron gave him a disapproving look. "Yes, quite, now down here's th-"

"Wait, wait back up." Alex interrupted. "If you think I believe that rubbish about gods and stuff, forget it. If there was a God, then why did he mess up my life so much. Most of the people who have tried to protect me, help me or look after me are dead. Hell, when I last stayed with my current foster family, one of them was blown up by an assassin who was trained by my dad..." Alex froze, cursing his slip-up. "You don't mention that to anyone, got it? Please." The last word was spoken quietly, in an almost pleading way.

Chiron put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. The ex-MI6 agent had to consciously stop his body from twisting the trainer's hand behind his back. "Don't worry, Alex. That's what I'm here for." He paused. "Back to your earlier question, the gods are not omni-potent, as it is sometimes assumed. They are quite cabable of mistakes, even Lord Zeus himself." The sky rumbled. "Sorry, Lord Zeus."

"So when you say something remotely insulting to the gods, the sky rumbles." Alex muttered to himself. "Tom'd be loving this."

"Tom is one of your mortal friends?"

"_Was_ one of my friends, back in England."

A look of remembrance dawned on the centaur's face. "Ah, yes. You're English, aren't you? How very bizzare, we've haven't had a demi-god from Europe since Camp was there.

"Anyway, do you know whether your godly parent is male or female?"

"My parents died when I was two. Or at least, one did, according to you."

Chiron stroked his beard. "It's not completely unheard of for a god to stay with a mortal for a year or two. And after that, you stayed with..?"

"My uncle." Alex confirmed. "My father's brother."

"So your father was probably mortal. What did he do?"

"He worked for the British goverment."

"Nothing enviromental?"

"No." Alex shook his head. "Listen Chiron, why do you want to know all this stuff?"

"Well Alex, from what you've just told me, coupled with your looks, odds are you're a son of Athena."

* * *

><p><strong>Even longer chapter this time! Okay, since I've just given you three chapters I'll update again once I get 6 more reviews (11 overall)!<strong>

**Until my next chappie, **

**-Gatekeeper**


End file.
